


unmade

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [39]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional, Episode Related, F/F, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Reunions, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They reunite in Winterfell.





	unmade

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOO YES. Requested by Tangyrondo: "Yara/Dany reunion in celebration of Theon rescuing her." YARA SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN THEON SHOWED UP. SO I FIXED IT. Honestly this is the Daenerys ship we all deserve and are not getting. :( Oh well. Any comments/thoughts appreciated!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

Love.

That is what Daenerys is lacking in her rule. Devotion and familiarity that extends beyond her smallcouncil.

Love.

That is what brings Yara back on land, following after her brother and the ironborn.

Daenerys feels her heart thundering against her breastbone, lips quivering. A mingling of conflicting emotions inside her. Theon rises to his feet, going to a watery-eyed Sansa.

Yara bows her head, inhaling sharply. She's tired. That much is clear.

" _Thank the gods_ _…_ "

Yara gazes up, confounded and wordless, as her silver-haired queen rushes to her, arms locking around Yara's neck. The white-and-red-dyed ermine fur on Daenerys's coat brushing softly against Yara's cheek tacking with soil and sweat.

_"I…"_

What sounds like a frustrated, sobbing noise. Yara backs away, rising off her knees, witnessing the tears gleaming unshed in Daenerys's eyes. "I still believe in what you claimed for all of Westeros and the Iron Islands," Yara tells her, allowing the other woman to grasp desperately around her sword-hand. "You must be strong. Even if it means losing the ones you love."

"I will not lose you," Daenerys vows, sniffling and trying to come off as harsh about it. Yara's mouth quirks up.

"… Of course, my Queen."

*

 


End file.
